Family (sort of)
by noteisgone
Summary: The morning routines in Kagami household.
1. Family

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: I don't know what happened here. This idea penetrated my brain without my consent. Nevertheless, I pursue my urge and type it up. Here's the result. I actually used Seijuurou's first name, not his last. You'll know the reason after reading this. *snickers* Good luck!**

**Warning: Total Oocness, grammar errors, spelling mistakes and typos.**

**Summary: It was the normal occurrence in Kagami's household.**

* * *

The red haired, young male descended the consequent stairs in his usual slow pace with a school bag hefted on his shoulder. Sniffing, the delicious aroma of the food being cooked wafted throughout his nose and made him overlooked the kitchen. He knew it was his Dad doing the breakfast. It somehow became a morning routine for his father and he can see the old man enjoying it. Truthfully, he had no guts to contradict that. As long as he sees him happy then that would be enough for him. He'll be delighted seeing his father returning back to his old self.

It'd been so long since he saw him like that. After his mother passed peacefully to another world years ago his dad lived like a dead-walking person, having no life in his usual determined eyes. He was so lifeless similar to a corpse. That's why seeing him getting back in the line, he let his father do whatever hobbies he wanted to do in his time, including the morning hours. It was refreshing seeing him alive and working.

He could also convey his deepest gratitude to his old man's lover. His lover helps his father a lot more than anyone - namely he, - could expect.

Once stepping in the quiet foyer, the young male made a quick bee-line to the dining area's direction. Just when he was about to pass the door way, his movement instantly stopped mid-step. Pair of ruby red eyes stared squarely at the two people inside the kitchen, neither of them notice him. They're so engrossed with each other.

His father was swooping down, probably to kiss the light-blue haired guy with hands all over the slim waist. Their lips met in the middle and continued passionately unconscious to their surroundings. It's either that or they just plainly ignored him.

A guy. His father has a male lover. The young redhead could say his dad was a bisexual, or perhaps he was just homo for this person only since as long as he could remember he doesn't see him look at any random guy, not that he knew. Despite that, he still accepts and loves him regardless to his sexuality. He was his father. He let him be as long as he can see the light trotting back in his red eyes again.

He'd lost that light for five years despite his father's effort to hide the pain he was suffering and firmly stood strong for him, to raise him, his son. And then he met him and it changes. The following three years had been a mirthful one to them and still counting. He was happy for everything that happened.

Stepping inside, he called out to them, loud enough to disturb the pair and get their undivided attention.

"Dad I'm here. It's not advisable to do that in front of your child."

Immediately after that, the duo broke the kiss as if being electrocuted. It was amusing to watch as both wore the same blushing face.

"S-Seijurou, how long have you been standing there?!" sputtering profusely, his father's flabbergasted look was quite amusing.

"Long enough to witness 'that'." Seijurou acted nonchalance while emphasizing the last word.

Seijurou got his ruby red eyes and hair from his father, though, his were much lighter and more precise. He got his fair skin from his mother which complimented with his father's tan. His dad - Kagami, have a two toned locks, where the upper part composed of red while its ends were midnight black.

"What?! Why didn't you stop us sooner?" Kagami was mortified to say the least.

"I just did, didn't I?" Seijurou said composedly, looking at his dad's annoyed - with a hint of embarrassment - demeanor.

"You damn brat!" Kagami grumbled.

"Language, Taiga-kun." his father's lover, Kuroko, chided. His red face a while ago had vanished and back to his usual expression, or lack thereof.

Half-heartedly, Kagami glared at his lover's direction in remorse. Kuroko just shrugged it away and faced Seijurou.

"Good morning Seijurou-kun. You better sit down, the breakfast is almost ready."

"Or was it too much ready?" he contradicted then sniffed, "Dad I smell burning." he told his father. He heard Kagami cursed while whirling around to attend the burnt omelet, moving carefully. Then to Kuroko, he said. "...morning too, Tetsuya."

Kuroko returned a thin smile while Seijuro waited for the next to happen.

"Papa! How many times do I have to tell you to call him Papa Seijurou." his father pivoted to him, tone reprimanding before he put the unedible look meal on the table, though he knew it was delicious despite the burnt.

He wasn't disappointed. That was Kagami's usual mantra whenever he called Tetsuya by his name. Not that he doesn't like calling Tetsuya 'Papa', actually it was the opposite. At earlier days, Seijuro only wanted to see more of his father's expressions that had been gone for several years and missed it (but he wouldn't admit that to Kagami). One was a pissed off look, aside from happiness he could detect in his eyes. But later on, it became out of habit and probably amusement seeing his father being annoyed out of his teasing.

However, the young red head would sometimes mutter _'Pops'_ to Kuroko intentionally, partly for the older red head's satisfaction but mainly for him, he just wanted it.

The sky blue haired male was a willing participant in this game. He could see a gleam in his eyes whenever he did that. They were compatible partners when it comes to his father, because Kagami was quite enchanting when teased.

Seijurou knew though that Tetsuya love his father however his lack of expression opposes it. He could see it and grateful at him for that.

Tetsuya set the table and they sat down after saved for his father who seemed so caught up with his scolding.

"Countless times already." he replied dryly. The son only started eating.

"...and yet you haven't learn. Or are you really trying to piss me off." Kagami ranted. "You're seventeen Seijurou, nearing eighteen. Old enough to understand what I'm saying." he scolded adamantly.

"I'm old enough to be aware of my age dad. You don't have to remind me." he countered.

Kuroko just kept silent and proceeded eating, accustomed already to this normal occurence that happens every day. His face shows nothing but was definitely smiling inside.

"That would be alright Taiga-kun. You said yourself he was old enough. More importantly, Seijurou-kun still has school to attend. He'll be late if he listens to your reprimands whole morning." Tetsuya slipped and discreetly understanding yet sly smile.

"And there was you, spoiling this brat." Taiga faced his lover, his split eyebrows knitting and eyes narrowing.

Seijurou just deadpanned.

"I wasn't. I'm being reasonable. Let's start eating already. I don't want to ruin the food and eat it inedible." Kuroko said as politely as possibly.

Grunting, Kagami positioned at the head of the table and sighed in resignation.

"Fine. Seijurou what about school?" he asked his son.

"Same old, same old. Nothing's worth reporting." Seijurou shrugging-ly said. His father just frowned for a second but nodded.

Minutes later, they were finished eating and satisfied their stomach. The smaller red head stood up then and gathered his things, ready to go to school but then halted, looking at them.

"Dad, Pops, will you both be vacant tomorrow at lunch?" Seijurou asked when he was near the dining's doorway. He saw the satisfied look of his father. But then frown.

"Huh? I guess, why son, you need anything?" his father asked, his past annoyance gone and looked at his only son in understanding.

"I am." Kuroko answered softly.

"Good. I want you to meet someone." he responded, shrugging.

"Who?" Kagami asked again, now confused.

"Tomorrow you'll know. Bye dad, pops." then walked briskly out of the kitchen and house.

"That kid really," Seijurou heard his old man muttered. "I wonder sometimes if he really was my son." Kagami grumbled to Kuroko. Seijurou could detect affection from his voice though.

"Last time I check, he was yours Taiga-kun." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Seijurou doesn't hear the rest. He was out of the house before his dad's answer. Chuckling lightly, he fished his phone out of his pocket and contacted the next person that was very special to him aside his dad and Kuroko.

"Hello Sei-kun?" answered the other end.

The redhead couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Kouki, are you at school already?" he asked gently after hailing a cab and slipping inside.

"Morning. No, I'm still walking to school." his lover said.

"Did you pass there yet?"

"Mmm, no, not yet but I'm near."

Seijurou played an image with Kouki shaking his head while answering.

"Wait for me there. The usual, alright? We'll going to school together."

"Alright. I'll wait for you." Seijurou heard him chuckled a bit.

"Also, are you ready for tomorrow?" he said seriously, though tone quite expecting.

"Never been ready." Kouki said confidently, though there was a hint nervousness on his voice.

A smile passed his lips.

"Glad to hear that then. I'll meet you at the cafe, alright?"

**End**

* * *

**Note: Kagami and Akashi, Father and Son? Lol! This is the end guys. My bad for doing this. You can bash me for this, though, I won't care. It's my story so I can do whatever I want with it, right? I was honestly laughing while writing this. It seems hilarious for me that this two different poles were related 'by blood' Lol! Anyway, I apologize for the terrible Ooc-ness. But I just wanted a lighthearted fic. Thank you reading. Hope you like it and drop a review if you can.**


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Note: It's not the continuation you've been waiting (?). This is just a mushy interaction of this lovey-dovey lover that I can't resist. I'm working on the sequel though.  
**

* * *

Akashi stepped out of the cab as he walked briskly and rather confidently to where the café was located. Loosely, he hefted his bag on his right shoulder to balance and avoid it from falling. As he arrived at the foot of the entrance, the redhead slowly pushed the glass door open to enter while his eyes all ready searching for the person he'd want to see. Upon spotting the spiky brown tresses that simply attracts him the most, he made his way to him in elegant yet quick strides.

"Do you have a great morning, Kouki?" he murmured softly after settling across the brown-haired teen's table.

The called teen jolted out of his somewhat deep musings and looked up in genuine surprise. If not for decency, Furihata almost made an undignified squeak out of his mouth. The brunette gazed at him with a small pout.

"Don't scare me like that." the brunette chided his boyfriend.

The redhead just gave his lover a long stare and let his lips covered with a slight smirk. And no, definitely not smug.

"What?" Kouki's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

Akashi's smirked only widened in amusement. Staring at his Kouki gave him a sense of contentment and triumph. He was thankful he met the brunette first before anyone could take a step and take Kouki away from him. Or if that still happens nowadays while he was bound to him and snatched Kouki, that _anyone_ would definitely become _un-existent_ in the face of the Earth in only a mere second. He was confident to say that nobody would dare to take his possession.

"You really are beautiful Kouki. I love watching your face." the compliment passed plainly out of his mouth with a little smile.

With that being said, in barely a couple of seconds, the confuse brunette blinked and stared at him before his face tinted with a color of red. Blushing deeply wasn't one of Furihata's agenda in the morning and yet his boyfriend had another plan.

"Shut up Sei." the brown head muttered firmly and half-heartedly glared at him, but his blushing face lessens the intensity.

"All I need is a thank you Kouki." he said, smile not wavering on his lips.

"You really want me to believe that?" Furihata mumbled playfully, though the tone of his voice was rather hinted with disbelief, as if such thing was impossible. "Most especially, I'm a man."

"I believe so and being beautiful doesn't refer only to women but also for males whose beauty is unquestionable and truly magnificent, like yours Kouki." Akashi explained in a hard-to-defy tone. To be more specific, firm and commanding, which he usually used when he orders those who he thinks was lower than him.

If possible Kouki's face reddened much deeper and didn't meet Akashi's eyes. He glanced other way with an indignant pout marring on his face, murmuring an incoherent words of "impossible" and "beautiful".

"What was that?" Akashi asked, a slight crease on his brows were apparent.

When Furihata assumed it was safe enough to face Akashi, he met his ruby eyes.

"I said it's impossible for me to be beautiful, I am more likely ordinary. That would be the right word to explain about me." Furihata said with a shrug.

However, despite Furihata's dismissive tone Akashi could still detect the slight wavering of his voice. Even his brown irises say differently, his eyes show the hurt he felt inside but he seems to rather accept the 'truth' than dwell against it. ― Does Kouki really thought he couldn't read him?, he thought inwardly.

Akashi didn't permit that kind of expression to print on his lover's beautiful visage and he hated to see it greatly.

If the redhead meets anyone who would make his Kouki's eyes portray that similar unforgivable emotions and tell him that he was nothing but plain and ordinary, would definitely be punished and know what hell is.

Kouki did not deserve to be treated that way.

This certain event reminded Akashi of that same day when he asked Kouki of what he'd seen in him to be chosen as his lover wherein there were many candidates that are much better than him. Akashi simply say the right words that came into his mind.

"Because it's you Kouki. There should be no question about that."

Akashi could vividly remember the way Kouki avoided his eyes for a couple of minutes due to embarrassment, but it was all then became better when Kouki looked back at him with lips stretch so radiantly in a genuine smile; he could see his brown eyes twinkle in pure delight.

And the red-haired teen felt his heart skip by only seeing that. For the first time Akashi truly felt victorious just by seeing that simple but meaningful smile. Starting then, Akashi didn't stop or forget to give Kouki the compliments he so much deserves. As he appreciates his true beauty, he would always be rewarded by a blush and twinkle in his eyes, and that would only make Akashi to keep on doing what he was currently doing. He only wanted to see that face lighten in delight all over again. It became a daily drug for him.

For the past weeks, he never got disappointed except only today.

It seems their conversation will be shifting in different direction this time.

"What made you think that? Or to be precise 'who'." he asked his silent lover across the table, a frown starting to creep to his face, making him look slightly menacing.

Kouki slowly looked down at the table.

"It's pretty obvious." he muttered under his breath.

"Are we at it again Kouki?" the redhead asked, staring at his boyfriend's messy tresses.

Furihata only sighed before gazing upward to him with apprehension.

"Yeah I know. I just can't help it sometimes." he slipped in an uneasy smile but dismissed it quickly after taking the time to look at his watch. "It's getting late Sei. We better get going, I guess." he then started to get up.

The paler teen only frowned and got up as well but his mind is still not settled.

At school, as they leisurely stalked the way to their classroom, both were silent before Akashi broke it.

"Don't be a drama queen." Akashi muttered beside the brunette, making him stop on his walk and gazed for a moment.

But before Furihata could open his mouth to speak, Akashi took the initiative to grab Furihata's hand, squeezed it softly, and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. The movement made the other blink in surprise before blushing furiously upon it dawn on him what was happening. His eyes quickly were circling around only to notice the crowd watching them ― some were watching them with emotions he didn't want to duel as of now. He wanted to focus his attention on what was currently happening to him. The other gave them the look of admiration. And yet Furihata had no idea for whom. So he only kept silent.

It's normal for Akashi to be sweet for Furihata in private but showing it in the public's eyes was another thing. It's embarrassing but definitely fulfilling.

Furihata wanted to let go then but the next thing happened fast, Akashi pulled him in a tight embrace and kissed the skin below his ear while whispering softly and yet loudly enough for everyone to hear his words.

"You are the most beautiful to me Kouki. You've always been and that won't change always remember that. No one could ever make me change that, understood?" he said it with conviction. Now he was sure that he wasn't only telling it to him but to people that surrounds them.

He heard there were few who gasp.

Embarrassed, Furihata could only nod at that and nuzzled his face between the crooked of Akashi's neck, hugging him tightly like how Akashi held him.

But deep inside, he was unexplainably, delightfully delighted he could almost cry. But he needed to hold back his tears to avoid embarrassment.

"Thank you, but you know, it's embarrassing." he whispered under his breath after awhile. "Can we go now?"

And by then, Akashi agreed.

* * *

**Note: Thank you so much for reading and comments?**


	3. Love meeting the Family

**Face palmed for being late... warnings will always be the same please read them in any of my fics.**

* * *

The warm, glorious summer breeze touched Furihata's face the very same time he felt his boyfriend's slender fingers running softly through his messy brown tresses as he made Seijurou's lap a pillow. He barely opened his eyes to enjoy the warmth he was feeling right at that moment and he was kind of afraid to break the serene atmosphere that they had established for quite some time. He stirred to change his position since his right shoulder is going numb. With that little movement, his boyfriend shattered the quietness.

"Don't just move carelessly down there Kouki or you might wake little Seijurou up and I assure you it's not going to be a good sight to be seen in public..." he purposely cut his words, letting his brown-haired liver to register the word he just uttered before he added, leaning down near his Kouki's ear, ", but it would be nice in a bedroom."

As he apprehended what was being whispered to him the young brunette's body readily flamed up to his face he was afraid he'd burn in shame. He felt rather than see when Seijurou motioned to move back on his former position – leaning against the tree trunk.

_'Stupid Sei-kun.'_ he thought grudgingly.

Letting his face hidden for the meantime, Furihata fought with all his might to disappear all the unwanted redness that crept up his face as soon as he possibly could and hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't notice his current predicament. But to Furihata's remorse he knew that his hopes will never come true, knowing his boyfriend's ability and hobby to observe everything that will catch his attention. And no matter how much he wants to, he couldn't escape to Seijurou's prying eyes. Despite that though, usually Furihata was thankful for that so-called ability of his but today was not the day.

He heard Seijurou's chuckle reverberated through his tummy.

"Your ear looks like it was being dipped in red paint with its color." another breathy chuckle form the redhead while tracing the warm skin of his earlobe.

Expecting that his face was safe enough for more teasing, in one swift motion, the brown-haired teen looked at his boyfriend and met his two mischief red eyes to glare at him with just little bit of animosity.

Seijurou only met his glare with a small smirk and a mere touch on his cheek with the redhead's thumb. His eyes glistened under the rays of the setting sun, making it shine in an orange shade rather than the normal color of ruby. Why does it always looks so captivating whenever I try to look at them? It felt like Furihata was always being consumed by the depth of those two pools of magenta that enchanted and locked him by just a mere look.

They look so beautiful... They look so perfect on Seijurou-kun. Impeccably perfect which complimented with his pearly white skin, lips that was pink as strawberries (taste same), his small but pointed nose and to add to the picture was his small oval face. Seijurou look so beautiful that if he didn't know better he could mistake him as a girl.

But most importantly, it was the contentment that he saw in his eyes when he was staring at him was made it all perfect for Furihata. How lucky he was for having Seijurou to his life.

Slowly, Furihata's anger somehow dissipated and with that he let his lover do what he was planning to do when he saw him leaning down. As their face came closer, he fluttered his eyes close and not only minutes later he felt the soft wet lips landed into his chapped dried lips. The brunette released a contented sigh while savouring the moment.

Seijurou broke the kiss and placed another chaste kiss on his lips before giving another one on his forehead. Opening his eyes again, he then saw his redheaded lover straightening his back to lean again on the tree, not leaving his eyes for the whole period of time.

The red haired teen pinched his nose teasingly and said. "Why don't you stand there and be ready for tonight's event. It wasn't nice to be late on meeting my family." he reminded him then chuckled.

Furihata wrinkled his face and reached out for the hand that was holding his nose, pulling his hand off easily since Seijurou didn't put too much pressure on the hold. Furihata rubbed the abused part tenderly.

"Now stand up. It's..." two crimson eyes scanned his watch, ", five past five already we'll be meeting them at seven. We better get ready." Seijurou informed him.

He was afraid to meet Seijurou's family. Questions would always pop in his head that would make his nerves to shiver like it was as if electrified. He could even hear the loud pumping of his heart wanting to jump out of its ribcage. It's unnerving.

What if Seijurou's parents wouldn't like him for their child? What if they don't like their son to like another male? Even though he knew that his lover's parents also have the same relationship as them, it still wouldn't left his mind and kept nagging him that maybe they wanted to see their son with another beautiful girl than with an ordinary male who excels in nothing like him, even though he was aware that his family wasn't that kind that would look low at other but still...

Seijurou had told him the background of his family and somehow, he was amazed with his father and for everything that he did for his son. That was why. One of his problems was the fear that the redhead's parents would disapprove of their relationship and force them to break up. He was afraid for that to happen. He was afraid to know of Seijurou's decision regarding that.

He doesn't want Seijurou to left him, to break their relationship. However, he doesn't want him to disobey his parents. He love him but what would he do if that really happens tonight at dinner. He just wish he wouldn't commit a faux pax this evening. It wou―

A flick on his forehead intervened the trails of his nerve-wracking thoughts.

"Don't stress over it."

He couldn't help but let the anxiety crawl up his system, which probably registered into his face and made his boyfriend notice his thoughts.

Wordlessly, he then felt a hand clasped his own and entwined their fingers. Looking up at the other, he saw Seijurou staring at him seriously, sending him a silent comfort that helped lessen the stress on his wrecked nerves. Furihata returned him a smile of assurance, which made the other softened his demeanor.

Carefully, he sat up and turned sideways to gaze at his lover.

"I'm alright. Just kind of nervous. It's your parents we're facing, you know." the brunette flashed him a genuine smile.

"As you said, it's my parents. So you have nothing to worry about I'm certain they'll gonna like you." Seijurou comfortingly said.

The twinkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Seijurou who produced then a soft smile on his face.

Shrugging, Furihata relaxed his nerves a little, shoulders loosening up the tenseness he felt a while ago. He glanced away to look around them before looking back at the redhead.

"If you say so then I'll believe it." he kissed his boyfriend on the lips and got up, pulling the redhead with him who let him be. "Shall we?" he asked after Seijurou stood up beside him.

And they got out of their secret rendevouz.

The sigh that passed his lips was not an easy sigh, it carries the nervousness that he tried to get off his system. Despite the assurance, his heart still keeps on pounding inside. He clutched his palm tightly and released another deep sigh.

* * *

'_Seriously, why am I here again?'  
_

Oh, right to meet Seijurou's parents who knew nothing about their son's sexuality and an ordinary boyfriend. Where the heck did his confidence go when he need it?

_'I can do it.'_ the brunette cheered himself. _'This is it. This will be the night. Everything will going to be alright.'_

"Let's get inside." Seijurou muttered beside him while encircling a warm, strong arm around his tense shoulders. "Relax Kouki and it will go smoothly you won't notice the night was already over." the owner of ruby eyes stared with purely assurance.

"Um..." was his only reply, looking anywhere but his feet. Gladly, the lunch was cancelled for some unknown reason on Seijurou's family or he would be furiously stuttering by now. At least he prepared a bit longer. Or so he thought.

He felt a shiver ran his spine, he wasn't sure if it was due to the nervousness that he felt inside or to the cold wind that was brought by the dark night, basking them at the moment. He chose the latter. Minutes later, he was pulled by his boyfriend to come inside. And he let himself be pulled.

When inside the dreading restaurant, Furihata's nervousness doubled over that he couldn't even breathe properly at all. Man, he was a total mess.

Wordlessly, a warm hand took his cold one, consuming it. Startled, Furihata looked at his hands as he felt the grip tightened not the usual gentle and soft. The hand was as if trying to get his attention and it had succeeded at all. He followed the length of the arm to expectedly find his boyfriend looking down at him, meeting his eyes. He had then notice that they had stopped walking and was standing at the corner of the restaurant. He didn't notice at all. Was he really that occupied to not notice where they were heading?

"I told you it's going to be alright. Don't panic, that is just stupid Kouki. It was my parents and they aren't difficult to please. You will have no problem to them at all." Akashi said, and as usual the calm tone that that he used helps him soothes a little but his nervousness didn't vanish at all.

He heard his boyfriend release a heavy sigh.

"I wasn't saying that I don't agree with you. I know your parents are real good people, because if they aren't then I'll wonder if they're you're real parents." He couldn't help but smile at his own comment when he saw his boyfriend's lips stretched a little in a genuine smile. "But no matter how much you say that Sei-kun, you can't blame me to feel like this. As you say it was your parents and I have to get their approval and their blessing for us." He continued in concern.

"I'm flattered at the compliment, though I already know that." Seijurou replied softly.

"Yeah, you say. But as what I said it was your parents we are talking here, I couldn't help but feel nervous, you know."

"Right, but always remember that I won't leave you I'm always here." he said in comfort.

"Of course I was aware of that already."

"Well...that's settled then. Now let's start moving since some people was looking at our way, perturbed probably onto why there were two people talking in the corner and found it really weird. I also locate where my parents are." Seijurou didn't wait for his reply and went ahead, pulling him without another word. He let out a startled yelp but didn't say anything afterwards.

And before Furihata knew it they were already in front of the two people that he so much fear to meet. They were in deep corner, sitting in a more secluded area.

Two people were on the table – the redhead looks like he was on his late thirties while the other on the left side was a blue haired male with two piercing blue eyes who seems to look deeper than any people could see, but this one looks like on his middle twenties. He was sure the red one was Seijurou's father but the younger one, he wasn't very sure. As what he could remember of what Sei-kun told him, his parents were classmates since high school, therefore, they were on the same age, right? So it is impossible that this young fellow was Seijurou's Pops. He looks so young.

Probably, there was a change of plans. Perhaps Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't come tonight? This young male, was this his cousin? Ah. Why Seijurou didn't tell him about the change of plans? Maybe he could think of –

"We're here Dad, Pops." The smooth voice of his boyfriend reverberated over his ears.

Ah...Huh? Pops? It echoed to his ears repeatedly.

Furihata could only blink silently. Wait a sec! Are you telling me that this supposedly young male is Seijurou's Pops? So does that mean this blue haired male wasn't young at all? How could that be?

Now the biased of life prevails again. Why is life so unfair? The guy had a very infantile visage that would deceive for being a young teenager. Females or even males would like to have that kind of face.

He sighed mentally.

'_It's a crime you know.'_ He couldn't help but shout in his mind.

Seijurou looked at him for the introduction. "These are my fathers, Kagami Taiga was my father biologically and on his left was Kuroko Tetsuya my other father and the lover of my father. This is Furihata Kouki by the way Dad." He explained simply after being offered to sit down.

"Ah... G-good evening Kagami-san and uh Kuroko-san." He said after a second or two of dramatic reaction, bowing a little to pay some respect.

"Good evening kid." The older redhead grinned at him brightly, he wasn't sure why. He returned him with one of his own, though it was quite a nervous one.

"Good evening to you too Furihata-kun." The other guy spoken in monotone voice, but it was quite and kind, it helped his frying nerves to straighten for a second.

"Oh sorry for my rudeness I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Furihata Kouki a graduating student in high school uhm... also a classmate of your son." His voice cracked in the middle but he said it as politely as possible.

"Don't worry Furihata-kun we understand." Kuroko replied with a small smile.

"Oh...such a polite kid, Seijurou you should learn after your friend." Seijurou's redheaded father said.

Furihata's burdened feeling lightened a little at that comment.

"Dad may I remind you that I have always been polite. When have I not?" Seijurou contradicted his father.

"And what do you think of that attitude?" was the older redhead's remarked.

"A polite one and I'm only reasoning out whenever I have one."

"You really..." his father couldn't finish his sentence when Seijurou proceeded on talking.

"Moreover, Dad Kouki isn't just my friend but my boyfriend." He declared like it was the normal thing to say.

'_What that hell are you saying all of a sudden Sei?'_

Silence ensued for a moment.

The anxiousness inside Furihata came back into full force if not doubled. What the heck Sei? How can Sei-kun say it so easily to his father? He was aware of their agenda of this dinner but he wasn't expecting it to be that fast. Ugh, Seijurou-kun. Now what will happen?

Furihata waited for their reactions. Waited and waited. And not only minutes later, he saw them blink and their eyes – I mean – Kagami-san's eyes widened as big as a saucer, if he wasn't imagining and Kuroko-san didn't say anything. Oh my!

"B-boyfriend?" Kagami-san clearly choked out on his own spit.

"Yes dad, was it really that surprising to wear that kind of reaction?" the young redhead said in an almost dejected voice and if he doesn't know any better he'll believe he was disappointed but Furihata was aware that his boyfriend was only stating what was running on his mind.

Unmistakably, a sigh slipped out of Kagami-san's lips and it sounded almost defeated. Hearing that didn't help the brunette to stay at ease at the situation like what Sei-kun had him continuously reminding. He braved himself to look at his boyfriend beside him. He was sure Seijurou had realized the situation as well upon seeing his gorgeous face contorted in a barely questioning frown. Even Kuroko-san seemingly noticed older man's attitude and stared straight at his lover. Perhaps to observe him, Furihata didn't know.

But then the silence has broken when Kagami-san spoke.

"Well, it's not like that Seijurou, I was just kind of...surprise on your sudden declaration, and you didn't even warn me. You should have told me beforehand." Kagami-san somehow sounded as if he was picking for every word he had uttered.

The frown didn't left Seijurou's face but he replied in the same confident tone.

"Yes dad, I'll remember that next time."

Furihata saw how Kuroko-san sneakily grasped Kagami-san's arm, which made the other to turn and face the other, giving him all the attention. It does look like they were talking with their eyes because the moment Kagami-san looked back at them, he was smiling and it was genuine and understanding. He was sure of it.

Furihata received his smile with a happy heart and gave him his own shining smile that he was aware showed his true feelings of happiness. He didn't know what Kuroko-san did but he knew Kagami-san was more accepting than a little while ago and he was very thankful to Kuroko-san. His boyfriend by then took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"And here I was panicking of what could be the person's reaction on my relationship with Tetsuya, but I guess I panic for nothing." He chuckled.

He shook his head slowly with a smile. "Seijurou was always talking about both of you that is why I have known what is your relationship." Kouki politely continued.

"Oh he did?" the older redhead was genuinely surprised.

"I am surprise to hear that." Kuroko-san commented. "What was he saying about us Furihata-kun if it isn't so much of a bother?" he added with remnants of a smile on his lips.

But the person that answer next was unexpectedly Seijurou who they thought would be embarrassed by the situation, but it seems they were wrong.

"Of course I am not befriending someone who would dislike you both. I would rather be alone than have some stupid friends who barely have brains. I chose my friends critically since most of the people are as narrow-minded and as stupid as they acted them to be." Seijurou nonchalantly said.

Upon that heart warming answer from Seijurou, everyone remained silent. Seijurou looked up at his two fathers, he found them watching him intently with a soft smile marring on their face.

"Oh please dad, don't let it go into your head I just don't want to be included in a circle of low IQ people, they're all stupid." Seijurou reasoned out but he let his eyes to watch his surroundings, seemingly observing the crowd on the restaurant but Furihata knew better as he recognized the slight shading of red on the tip of his ear.

'_Oh Sei-kun is such a cute child.'_ He thought cheekily, grinning inside.

"If you say so Seijurou, now let's order." Kagami replied with a snort. He obviously doesn't believe his son's words.

The younger redhead turned to look at his other companion and found them smiling as well and by then he couldn't help but completely blush in front of them. He forced the blush to dissipate and he was succeeding.

"What a lovely boy." Kuroko commented suddenly, making Kagami looked at him. But at that very same time the waiter came to take their order.

Seijurou could only glare at his second father, which was mirrored Kuroko with his own little smile. Seijurou heard Furihata chuckled but he ignored the taunting for now, he'll get his revenge next time and he'll be sure it's going to be _painful_. He smirked inwardly.

'_Be happy for now Kouki.'_

"What do you want?" they heard Kagami-san asked after telling his own order to the waiter who seemed to sweat dropped over something that they didn't know, although two of the occupants already have an idea. Except for Furihata.

The trio said their orders and the waiter left after getting it all.

"So..." Kagami faced Furihata with a little bit of smile, "How long has been your relationship?"

"We've been together since we were in our first year Kagami-san." He replied.

"So it's been three years then..." Kagami-san said.

Kouki bit the inside of his lower lip. "It's two years to be exact since we started dating at the end of our school year." He answered but doubting if he made the right choice.

"That long already Seijurou and you just tell me today." His father said suddenly with a hint of disappointment on his voice.

Furihata felt a pang of guilt at that comment. He could only lower his head.

Seijurou on the other had also couldn't help but feel a slight guilt hearing his father's voice, even his Pops was showing emotion he couldn't quite distinguish but maybe he as well was disappointed at the information.

"Well Dad I can't think of a way on how to tell you about our relationship. We have to gather all our courage to explain to you and we thought that this will be the right time. I apologized for that Dad, Pops I know I should have told you much earlier than now. I just don't how ." Seijurou explained in his usual calm voice.

At that confession, Kagami couldn't help but blink at his not-normally-showing-emotion son. But smile nonetheless.

'_Man, my son is growing already.'_

"I guess it's alright then, giving me with that kind of expression I couldn't help but give up." He chuckled. He stretched his long arm to reach for his son's red tresses that has worn the same colour as him. His son had let him, but his face had shown displeasure at the gesture. Or perhaps at his words. "I am just afraid that the next time you ask for a dinner, you'll gonna ask for you to move out of the house and independently live on your own."

The next thing Kagami knew the atmosphere around him immediately quietened and became tensed. He watched the two people across him who have gone silent after his seemingly no ill-intention joke. But the atmosphere just gave him a sense of nervousness. He frowned at Seijurou who seems to be avoiding his eyes. Wait...don't tell me...what the heck!

"Don't tell me what I just said was...right, huh Seijurou. Don't agree with my suspicion." Kagami could only gape at his son who looked back at him.

Seijurou sighed before speaking, "Well Dad that is exactly what I'm asking of you. Do you remember when I went to Kyoto to take a test for some scholarship in Rakuzan University? I got a letter yesterday informing of my admission to that school." Seijurou explained simply but inside him he was freaking out. Although he knew his father would always agree to his decision, save for the wrongdoings, but he also knew that his father would be sad for this sudden decision. But he couldn't help the situation.

"So when will you be moving Seijurou-kun?" suddenly a quiet voice coming from his father's side asked.

"Probably a week before the first day of school."

He could hear his father released a deep sigh after a few second of silence. "Well fine, we can't help it then." He faced the young redhead again, "But are you sure you can move on with yourself?"

"Oh don't worry dad I'll be with Kouki." He smiled at his father. "I'll be alright."

"Hmm..." another sighed, "It seems that you had planned it already huh."

"Yeah Dad."

"So I can't have any say in that."

He didn't answer and his father took that as a yes.

"If your decision is final then I won't oppose to that." His father said in a resigned tone, even though Seijurou knew it was hard for him. And just after that the waiter came in for their order and left immediately after serving the food.

Seijurou couldn't help but feel guilty at his decision of not telling his father much earlier, he was at fault. He felt down over the matter.

The next topic they talk about then was about his current relationship with Kouki and the talk about his 'moving out' was dismissed. Perhaps for the time being. The night went on and the talk went fine until such time for them to go home. Seijurou left with Furihata as he decided to not leave his boyfriend going home alone and Kagami and Kuroko went home ahead.

* * *

"So...what's the problem?"

Kagami looked at his lover as he felt him sat beside him at the soft bench inside their gazebo. The place was quiet and peaceful and it felt like no one was going to disturb him. Well no one really since they were alone in the house. He met the curious glance Kuroko was throwing at him, merely waiting for him to answer. But somehow, he couldn't find a word to answer his question. He returned his attention back to the various kinds of flowers scattered around the area of their little garden.

Seijurou loves flower very much to the point of taking a huge space of land at their backyard just to let them grow, which is frankly the reason why flowers were surrounds them. His young son also was the one who took really good care of them daily while Kagami only seldom do.

Seijurou got his fondness to plants from his deceased wife since he wasn't a flower person. He likes them but he wasn't very fun of digging and watering or whatever shit they were doing to grow a healthy plant. Despite his son liking them, he couldn't tolerate himself to help him. Or he would end up to ruin them.

His blue-haired lover had the same hobby as Seijurou, which was why his son and Kuroko hit together right away after realizing that they bore the same fondness towards those colourful plants. Kagami always felt left out when they talked about it and would always find a way to escape when they both started lecturing regarding on how to take care of the flowers. But no, he doesn't want his ears to bleed from those stupid procedures.

"Are you bothered over Seijurou's decision?" Kuroko intervened his running thought over flowers.

He didn't deny it but he didn't as well want to confirm it but it seemed like he doesn't need words to answer his question. He doesn't know how Kuroko do it but somehow his lover could read him like an open book, laid bare open in the table.

"I know it is hard for your only son go but I must admit that Seijurou is old enough to take care of himself." Kuroko tried to explain as smooth as possible.

He didn't answer for the meantime, making Kuroko think that he would not answer again but he surprise him by answering.

"Wasn't he too young to be leaving on his own? Who would take care of him if I wasn't there? He was only seventeen years old you know, pretty young to be independent." he replied without looking at his lover. His concern was lacing through his words.

"He'll be eighteen in about two months; I guess he was on his right age to learn to stand on his own. Your son is smart in the first place." Kuroko commented matter-of-factly. "Taiga-kun you have to understand that no matter what you do, you will have to let go of your son sooner or later, although it was sooner in this case, for him to learn more on himself. You can't hide him forever like what you wanted. He's going to get older." Kuroko added, looking at his boyfriend by then.

Kagami, who listened at Kuroko intently, felt the stare he was being given to and met it with his two blood eyes. The bluenette's two pools of blue eyes held his stare to the redhead to convey his thoughts and to let him understand the situation. Kagami gave his boyfriend a soft kiss him. He knew it wasn't fit to the event but he just wanted to feel his lover. He reached for Kuroko's hand to intertwine their fingers and kiss back of his palm. He returned his attention back to the garden.

"I know that. I understand, but I can't help myself but feel worried about him. He was my only son." The taller man watched as the flower danced with the cool breeze of the night.

"You would always feel worry because he's your son – "

"That is what I'm trying to say." He rudely intervene the lithe male's words.

"Let me finish my sentence Taiga-kun. It's rude to cut somebody when they were talking." He reprimanded his partner sternly. He doesn't tolerate that kind of attitude even if it was his lover.

Kagami didn't say anything after and he took it as a cue to continue.

"I was saying that worry is unavoidable to us parents. Do you think I don't feel anxious about this? Even though Seijurou-kun is not my real son but I love him as if he was my own. I am also scared about this but I have to reassure my emotion from time to time, reminding myself that he'll be alright even if he isn't with us. My emotions might be incomparable to you but I could say I was aware of what you are feeling Taiga-kun. I just didn't let it show for I know that it will surely sadden _our_ son." Kuroko somehow feel the need to press the word 'our' to let Taiga-kun know that he wasn't alone in this.

The redhead was staring at Kuroko this time. He doesn't only hear it through the bluenette's words but his eyes were also speaking to him. The concern was painted over those two captivating eyes.

'_How the hell could he be so insensitive over this? He had forgotten about Kuroko's feelings? How stupid can you become Kagami?'_

Wordlessly, he pulled Kuroko into a soft embrace, nuzzling the smooth blue tresses that adorned his head. He let their fingers unlaced to circle him in a tight embrace.

"Of course... our son Tetsuya. He's our son." It wasn't for comfort. It was to confirm that Seijurou is indeed their one and only son. Kagami knew his wife won't be angry about this, instead he was sure that she'll be happy for him and Seijurou that Tetsuya entered their life. It was not to replace her but to be there with them and love them like how she did before, or, perhaps even much more deeper, though he doesn't need to compare it.

Kagami will always and forever love his wife. But he was in love with Tetsuya and he knew...always knew that he can't live without him. Tetsuya had unconsciously become his air to breathe and life to continue. He has become his light.

'_Ah...Mika I know you are watching us from there, I hope you aren't upset to hear my confession but I thank you for leading him to us. I know you were the one who did it and had beaten mister Fate to make the move. Thank you for always being there. I'll always love you.'_

He tightened his hold and kissed his boyfriend's hair and Kuroko returned it by kissing his sensitive neck, tightening his hold as well.

"Plus Taiga-kun Furihata-kun was with him if you remember him, Sei-kun's boyfriend. He'll be there with him every day." Kuroko murmured near his ear to remind him, breaking the comfortable silence that hugged them a second ago.

Kagami let go of the embrace to glance at his boyfriend before giving a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah I know." He said with a bit of a sigh.

That sigh caught the blue haired male's attention and it kind of bothered him. He frowned at his boyfriend, although it wasn't really that noticeable but he knew that the redhead could see it.

"What is that sigh for Taiga?" his voice hard. Is Taiga against hi – their son's relationship towards Furihata-kun?

Kagami's red eyes clashed with the perturbed blue ones. What the hell happen? Somehow the atmosphere shifted into something the redhead doesn't like.

"What Taiga-kun? Don't tell me you don't like Furihata-kun for Seijurou?" the smaller male proceeded to his banter of questions. Kuroko doesn't like where his thought was heading. He doesn't like it one bit. "I don't like to include this but I saw you flinching right after Seijurou told us about his relationship to Furihata-kun."

The red hair male's split eyebrows knitted together. He should have looked cute if not for the current situation.

"Huh, of course not. What's with that all of a sudden?" Kagami asked, though his voice lacks the usual passion he put on it. "It's not that I don't like him..." he kind of trailed off on his words.

"Taiga, are you are perhaps bothered because Furihata-kun is a male?"

The redhead flinched clearly. Bulls eye. Kuroko can't help but feel pain at that.

"Kagami always remember that I am also a _man_." He said in monotone voice though it obviously was lacing with anger. He never knew his boyfriend could be this idiotic.

"I don't dislike him being with Seijurou, in fact I like that kid, I can see that he really love Seijurou. Also it wasn't because he was a male. I don't care about gender or even my son's sexuality as long as I can see him happy with that someone, as long as that someone loves my son and will promise that they will never hurt him. I'll be the one to haunt them first and kill them if they ever try to hurt him. I don't dislike Furihata at all it's just that..." He trailed off intentionally, voice getting lower as it speak.

Kuroko could only mentally shake his head for his lover's over protective side over his son. He doesn't know if he should be happy or feel sad for Seijurou-kun about it.

"Just what?" he asked before he could voice out his thoughts. He didn't like where it was heading.

For the whole one minute, Kuroko actually believe that Kagami isn't going to answer him but he was taken aback (albeit his facial expression was not changing) minutes later after hearing the redhead's soft reply.

The redhead sighed, "Well, you know, Ive always wanted to have grandchildren." Kagami had then profusely tried to avoid his partner's prying, sharp eyes.

...

And Kuroko blinked, kept silent for the whole two minutes, not finding a word to answer Kagami before tolerating bouts of laughter.

"Okay now that's quite a big problem."

'_I wonder what will be Seijurou-kun's reaction to this?'_

A young redhead left the corner where he had been hiding for the whole time being listening to the serious talk, with a little smile imprinted on his face.

'_Oh Dad that really is a problem... But we can solve that.'_

Note: How to solve the problem? I left that to your imagination. I am just so glad this promise chapter was finish *sighed*. I won't be feeling guilty then. I know **'the dinner'** was very disappointing but I don't know what to write anymore, I kind of felt drain after this. Now that it's done I'll be focusing to my Rebuild then. Thank you for reading and Reviews would be nice.

If you have questions feel free to pm me.


End file.
